


Fractured Hearts

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Coping with Death, F/M, mature themes, talks of suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: One rich, one poor, both broken.One dealt with the pain with smiles and a mask. The other spirals down a road of dark depression.Love was never meant to happen to them, and their luck was never good.Sadly, the enemy knew that already...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 26
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was an orphan, her parents gone due to a robbery gone wrong. Thrusted to a racist grandfather and an absent grandmother who showed her love through gifts fit for only a small child. 

At school, she had become an outcast, pushed aside thanks to the new girl Lila. 

She screamed as she leaned over the edge of the Eiffel Tower. Midnight, up high in the clouds above Paris. Here alone where no one could find her or miss her. 

“You shouldn’t be here.” The voice was calm as she quickly turned to eye the stranger. Bright green eyes watched her from behind a black mask. His cat ears twitching at each small sound the wind created along the metal tower. 

“Chat Noir, I wondered when Paris’s hero would find me.” She said returning to glare at the city below. She heard Chat move closer, appearing beside her. 

“The police said you can’t be up here.” He continued. Marinette glared before huffing as she climbed over the safety rail, leaning over the edge dangerously. Again, Chat did nothing as he watched her. Tears threatened to fall as the wind whipped around her. 

“I’ll jump,” she warned. 

“I know,” Chat replied, still calm as his tail swayed lazily. Again Marinette looked down, her heart clenching at the height. No one cared, not even a hero like Chat Noir. 

“I’m unwanted,” she whispered, her hands releasing the bar as she began her descent towards the ground. She wondered if she yelled. The wind, blocking all sound as she saw the ground coming closer. Her life flashed before her eyes as if in slow motion. Were her tears from sadness or the harsh wind? 

“Got you,” his arms wrapped around her, securing her against his chest as she clung to him. They landed gently as she screamed and cried into his leather suit. She barely registered how he rubbed her back in comforting circles, or how he moved them to a more private area. 

It wasn’t until she had calmed down at all, that she noticed the park they were in. 

“You saved me?” She asked, “why?” 

Chat Noir smiled as he kissed her knuckles. His eyes tender and soft as he stepped away from her. 

“You are a damsel in distress,” He supplied. Marinette frowned, pulling her hand away. 

“Don’t save me again,” she ordered turning to walk away. Chat laughed as he watched her. 

Marinette hugged herself as she made her way home, feeling eyes on her and knowing he was following her. When she approached her grandfather's home, all the lights were off. Heaving a sigh, she went to her small bedroom that once belonged to her father. The picture of her and her parents sat on her bedside facing down. They didn’t need to see their daughter turned into the suicidal mess she had become. 

Ashamed, that’s what they would be. 

She had turned from a prized and well-behaved child and into a parent's worst nightmare. Grabbing the blade kept between her mattress, she added another cut to the scarred wrist. 

——/////——

Adrien Agreste was the perfect model. Well behaved, and loved by all who worked with him. But he never did shirtless shoots, never posed nude. And the reason was the scars. 

Scars placed on him by his father. Abuse gave to him by the man he was supposed to love. He didn’t complain though. In fact, he smiled. What else could he do? He was stuck until he turned eighteen. With his father's money and influence, nothing could touch him. As he snuck back into his home via the servant’s entrance, he heaved a sigh of relief. His father's light in the study was still on, and judging from the moans, he was busy with his secretary Natalie. 

Quietly he went upstairs, pass his bedroom, and into her room. The white walls were bare as the white carpet muffled his steady steps. Her prone figure rested on the white bed as blonde hair like a halo surrounded her head. 

“Mother, I’m home,” Adrien whispered as he sat beside her. Emilie remained still, her eyes closed despite her son’s presence. Adrien smiled sadly as he reached out to grab her hand, holding it softly in his own. 

“Dad punished me again today. I asked him if he and Natalie were a thing.” Adrien admitted, “I deserved it. In a way, I knew asking would have gained me a beating anyway.” He continued. “Oh, I saved a girl from killing herself at the Eiffel Tower.” He added, his voice lifting some. Emilie remained quiet making Adrien sigh as he moved to lay beside her. She was warm, he tried to ignore the frail bones he could feel beneath her white dress or the numerous bruises she had discoloring her pale skin. He tried to take her beatings as much as he could. He hated seeing his mother mistreated and used like this. 

“A-Adrien?” That weak breathed out utter of his name made him smile. 

“I’m here mother,” he whispered, giving her hand a light squeeze. She looked over at him with a weak smile before closing her green eyes. Eyes that matched his own. 

“Why do you always call me mother?” She asked him making Adrien’s heartbreak. He knew better, her mind was almost gone thanks to his father's constant beating of her. The stroke a year ago didn’t help. 

“Because you are my mother,” Adrien reminded gently. She hummed as he snuggled closer to her. 

“You have another black eye, were you fighting again?” She continued. 

“Yes,” Adrien lied. He needed to get up and get cleaned up before his father found him, but he treasured these somewhat lucid moments with his mother. 

“Come on then, let’s get you cleaned up. Will you help me?” She asked as Adrien moved to help her sit up, offering her cane to her once she was out of bed. 

He was sixteen, but being treated by his mother was his happiest moment. Her softness and kindness focused only on him. A sharp contrast from the abuse of his father.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast was in silence as Adrien timidly glanced around. His mother sat at one end of the long table, her blond hair in a braid as Nathalie sat beside her aiding her. His father was at the head of the table. Grey eyes cold as he ate. The sound of silverware scraping plates breaking the eerie silence. 

“Adrien,” Gabriel suddenly called, his plate now empty. 

“Yes father,” Adrien answered, looking at the older male submissively. 

“A word in my office,” he said before leaving the room. Adrien nodded, knowing his father couldn’t see before looking to his mother and Nathalie. 

“I have Mrs. Agreste, go with your father,” Nathalie instructed. “We will start your studies later.” She finished. Adrien nodded again before leaving for his father's home office. He made sure his scars didn’t show before knocking on the giant black door. 

“Enter,” Gabriel called, his voice hard and commanding. Adrien did so, closing the door behind him with a soft click. He suppressed a shudder. It was like a prison. Being locked in with a lion and knowing he wouldn’t survive. 

“Sit,” Gabriel ordered. Adrien was quick to follow the order, wincing as his bottom touched the hard seat. 

His father's back was to him, hands clasped against his lower back as he eyed an abstract picture of Emilie. 

Adrien shivered, was he in trouble? Had he been seen last night? Had someone complained at a photoshoot? Had someone seen his injuries?

“You are thirteen now, a teenager. I understand you have a lack of social understanding. As much as I have tried to teach you at functions you need more practice.” His father said. Adrien kept quiet, trying to understand what his father was getting at. 

“Nathalie has suggested placing you in public school.” He finally said getting to the point. 

“Of course I would rather you be in a private school, but she said she could get you in with the mayor's daughter’s school and class.” Gabriel smiled. Adrien smiled as well. School? He could have friends? Did he dare hope?

“But,” Adrien felt the smile leave his face. Of course, there was a but. He had dared to touch the sun and been burned. 

“If you fail any class, get less than perfect, or I get a call about you, I will take you out of school, and you will be punished,” Gabriel warned. 

“Yes father,” Adrien replied, “I will make you proud.” He smiled. Gabriel finally looked at his son and frowned. 

“I highly doubt that I haven’t been proud of you yet.” He abolished before dismissing the teen. Adrien was used to his father's harsh words. It didn’t matter though, he was going to attend public school. He would be free for a few hours. 

His smile and heart fell as he paused at the top of the stairs. If he left, who would protect his mother? 

“Kid, let’s go to your room and play, okay?” A small cat-like creature coaxed from his shirt pocket. Adrien smiled as he used the pad of his finger to pet the animal. 

“Okay Plagg,” he whispered heading to his room. Plagg was his kwami. A magical being that turned him into Chat Noir. He had appeared at the same time he had found his silver ring.

His miraculous. 

He had also found a set of earrings. Another miraculous Plagg was very protective of. 

Adrien closed his bedroom door as Plagg zoomed to the small mini fridge that housed the cheese he loved. 

“What do you think Plagg, should I go?” Adrien asked as he sat on his couch. The small kwami gulped down a whole slice before floating over. 

“Do you have a choice?” He asked. Adrien was silent. Did he have a choice? Usually, when his father ordered something, it was done. Adrien didn’t question it. 

“I don’t know,” he whispered as a gentle knock sounded at his door. 

“Come in?” He called as Plagg hid behind the computer. Emile slowly entered, her cane tapping against the floor. 

“I heard you get to go to school.” She beamed as Adrien quickly stood to help her to his couch. It was rare but not uncommon for her to venture to his room. 

“Yes, I wasn’t told when, but I assume it would be the next school day tomorrow,” Adrien said as his mother sat down beside him. The sunlight on her skin made her glow. His eyes locked on her. She was an angel, her body marked like his own. Proof of his father's anger. He leaned against her, soft purrs leaving him. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered as Emilie took his hand. He never told her he knew her abuse. Never explained how he willingly took Gabriel’s abuse in exchange for his mother. It would only upset her, and upsetting her was the last thing Adrien wanted to do...

~/////~

“Ah, you stupid girl! That’s not how it’s done!” Roland snarled smacking Marinette upside the head before fixing the bread. 

“Go tidy the back room. You are useless up here.” He ordered making Marinette nod and shuffle from the room. Her head hurt around her left pigtail from her grandfather pulling it earlier. She grabbed a broom and sighed. It was times like this she missed her grandmother being home. But, she was a humanitarian, and the world needed her more than Marinette apparently. 

“Hello you three,” Marinette greeted the mice that sat perched between the cake mix and spare rollers. Her wrists were bandaged. Her whole body bruised from her clumsiness. She didn’t draw attention. Tomorrow was just another day for her. A day sat alone in the back of the classroom, ignored and forgotten. How she missed her life before. 

The mice scattered as the door opened. Marinette tensed, ready for another onslaught of verbal abuse, but none came. Her grandfather simply grabbed the egg beaters and left. She released a held breath before finishing her chores. Her only company was the mice that scattered about the room. She passed an old broken mirror and sighed at her reflection. How she used to love the idea of becoming a designer. Now though, her dreams were as broken as her heart...


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien hesitated at the school steps. The building was huge and daunting, reminding him of the mansion he was caged in. 

“Adrikins~” Chloé Bourgeois rushed forward to hug him. Adrien was careful to keep his face from showing any pain from jostled marks.

“I’m so glad you were allowed to come.” She continued, leading him to the classroom. His green eyes doing a quick check over the seats. 

“You can sit here,” Chloe said loudly forcing Adrien to take a seat beside her. He felt his skin prick as he tried to be still. The cat in him shivering to move. 

“Ugh, Dupain-Cheng,” Chloé scoffed as a pigtailed girl rushed into the room. No one made a noise of notice at her sudden appearance. Only Chloé seemed agitated by her. 

“Dupain-Cheng?” He asked watching her ascend the stairs to a seat at the back of the class. Chloé made a noise of disgust before hissing out a woven story to her friend. Adrien frowned as another girl sat in front of him. 

“Talking about that baker orphan?” The girl asked. 

“Adrien, this is Lila.” Chloé introduced before tossing back her hair. 

“Orphan?” He looked back at the pigtail girl in the back. She was small and quiet, nothing like the stubborn girl he had rescued the night before.

“Pathetic really, she should just give up and be a baker full time like the rest of her family.” Lila mused. Adrien didn’t speak, his focus on her as the teacher entered the room. 

He turned his focus on the teacher as the class continued. He didn’t notice when his kwami escaped, Plagg carefully carrying the earrings to another bag.

“Sugar cube, you better be right about this,” Plagg whined, his ears flat against his head before retreating back to Adrien. When lunch came, Adrien was taken back to his home. Lunch alone was normal, his mother locked away in her room. He was tempted to go see her, but that would mean going past his father's study. His bodyguard, the Gorilla, was watching him. 

The stoic man seated and hunched over in the small chair as he read through a book, dwarfed in his hands. Taking a chance, Adrien stood. 

“I’m going to my room.” He announced earning a nod from his guard. Adrien made his way towards the stairs, passing his father's office. The man heard mumbling from behind closed doors. Adrien continued up the stairs, passing his own room in favor of visiting his mother. 

The door to her room was closed, it mostly always was. Approaching the door, he could hear a voice inside. It wasn’t his mother’s though. Placing an ear to her door, Adrien frowned. It wasn’t Nathalie’s voice, not his mother’s. 

“Kid?” Plagg’s voice was low and careful. Adrien looked at the small kwami before nodding his head. 

“Peak for me?” Adrien silently begged. Plagg groaned before obeying his chosens order. Adrien waited for his kwami to return as he leaned against the wall. Who was in the room, what did they want with his ailing mother? He tried to listen for any sign of more voices, but nothing more came. Plagg appeared green eyes were bored as usual. 

“Nothing to concern you,” Plagg said as footsteps moved towards the door. Adrien was quick to hide behind some thick curtains as a doctor passed them. Adrien glared at his kwami before looking back at his mother’s room. 

“Not my concern right?” Adrien snarled before entering his mother’s room. Emilie Agreste was laying on the bed, her green eyes seemed lost and dazed. 

“Mother?” Adrien called gently as he sat on her bed taking her hand. Emilie looked over with a frown of confusion. Adrien knew that look, he hated that look. 

Emilie was confused, she didn’t recognize him. Adrien smiled, asking how she was feeling. He would play the good nurse as always, and wait for her to remember. These spells hurt him emotionally. He pushed her hair from her face, kissed her knuckles. They were ways he could show his love for her. Hoping the memory of his actions would remain. It had been something she did with him at one time. 

“I love you mom,” he whispered as he heard Nathalie’s distinct footfalls. It was time to return to school.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette was focused on her drawings, her mind wanders as she climbed onto the metro that would take her to the Louvre. It had been a quiet day. Chloe and Lila had left her alone in favor of the new kid. Her fingers itched to draw something, she just needed the inspiration. Glancing at the time illuminated above her, she nodded and closed her eyes. Her mother was always proud of their Chinese heritage, and her father had been a proud Frenchman. It was coming up on the anniversary of their death, she wanted to create something to honor both. Nathaniel and Marc had told her about a new art exhibit displaying Chinese renaissance art, and she was eager to see it. 

Stepping out of the underground, she groaned. Something else must be happening at the Louvre, a large crowd had gathered, making it hard to move forward. She still had to get a ticket and get inside, plus she had to be home to clean up later. The closer to the front she came, the more she realized what was happening. 

Cameras and models were everywhere. Her heart fell at the thought of not being able to see the exhibit today. Turning to leave, she bumped into someone and swiftly apologized. 

Adrien looked down at the pigtailed girl in his arms. She was frail and had a smile that hid sadness his other self had seen break her. 

“You okay?” He asked pulling hand hands away. She was guarded, he had seen this look all day. It was a way of protecting herself. 

“Sorry about all of this, but the director wanted this to be a high-end thing.” Adrien tried to explain. Marinette grabbed her wrist and shook her head.

“Don’t apologize, you were just following orders, I can see the exhibit later,” she lied, turning to leave for her grandfathers home. She still had some money left, but that was for the exhibit, not the train. Adrien frowned as she began walking away. She seemed as lonely as he was inside of his own home. She was a mystery, and he craved to solve it. 

Marinette finally returned home, ignoring as her grandfather yelled at her, and nodding when she was given her chores for being late. It wasn’t until late, when she was going through her bag, that she spotted the earrings. Gently holding them, she leaned in to examine them, when a bright pink light flashed. 

Stunned, she dropped the jewels and looked around. The mice had scurried away, and a floating bug now seemed to be her only company.

“I am Tikki, Kwami of creation,” the red and black bug announced. Marinette was silent, trying to understand the sudden being. Tikki smiled as she lowered to sit on her chosen’s knee and explain things. An hour later, Marinette was nodding and looking at her door.

“This power, is to save the world?” she asked finally.

“Yes, so please use it wisely. Your Chat Noir is already out there waiting.” Tikki told her. Chat Noir, memories of the hero that saved her darted in her head. As Tikki continued to talk, Marinette stood up and looked out the window. Chat was out there right now, she could join him, be free like him. Away from the abuse.

“I just say spots on?” she asked earning a nod. The flash returned, but in Marinette’s place stood a girl dressed in red tights, a black skirt, and a black and red poke dotted long sleeve shirt.

“I am Ladybug,” Marinette whispered before grabbing the yo-yo attached to her black belted hip, and zipping from her window. 

When she landed on the Eiffel Tower, she felt stronger this time. The wind wasn’t as against her as before, and a smile was on her face. Above Paris, she didn’t feel as burdened as she did as Marinette. When she heard someone coming behind her, she turned, only for the cold feel of metal to press against her throat.

“I don’t know who you are, but those earrings are not yours.” Chat Noir hissed. He was no longer the gentle cat people cooed about. No, this Chat, was in battle mode, she was new, and she was in his territory.


	5. Chapter 5

“Chat?” Marinette repeated, the cat-themed hero growling as the metal baton pressed against her. She was scared, even in this form she knew better than to anger him.

“I found them in my bag, I don’t know how they got there,” she said trying to calm him. Chat moved closer, his weapon not moving. He still didn’t trust her. Green eyes bore into her own blue eyes making her back away out of habit. She was cornered prey, he was the hunter. 

Her foot slipped, sending her toppling over the edge of the tower. She screamed in panic, closing her eyes in preparation for death, but a hand grabbed her. She opened her eyes to find Chat Noir looking at her. Her cheeks were wet, tears. 

“You don’t work for him then,” he whispered making Marinette shake her head in confusion. Chat used his baton to get them to a flat rooftop before placing her down. Chat sighed, his body slouching as if a weight had been taken from him suddenly. 

“You don’t work for him,” he repeated. Marinette walked closer, her hand reaching up to touch his arm. The enemy, Hawkmoth. She had seen Chat fight him and his minions before, seen the destruction left behind. 

“Chat?” she asked, he flinched under her touch before smiling as he turned to face her.

“So, who are you?” he beamed, back to the usual Chat the world saw. A happy Chat.

“Ladybug,” Marinette beamed, trying to show the confidence she had felt earlier. Chat smiled as he nodded his head, twirling his baton before placing it behind his back. 

“Well my Lady, welcome to the team,” he said proudly. Team, it was just him? Marinette smiled opening her mouth to speak when the bells rang over the city announcing midnight.

“I have to go,” if she were caught out of her room, she would be punished. Chat’s ears dropped at the admission before he watched her zip away. He followed after her unsatisfied by her quick answer and quick getaway. He followed her to a small home shielded by tall buildings. He saw her become Marinette, the quiet girl in class, the suicidal girl from the tower. 

Chat watched from his hiding spot across the road as she entered her home quietly, leaped towards a window only to flinch back when she hit the floor. Her grandfather was above her, yelling and beating her in anger. His sensitive hearing picking up the argument. 

“How long bitch! You enjoy being with men at night?” Roland snarled as he yanked his granddaughter up by her pigtail. 

“You enjoy being thought of as a lady of the night?” He continued. Marinette was sobbing and trying to fight back. Her crying made her weak though as she tried to protect herself. Chat wanted to run forward, to protect and shield her with his own body, but her grandfather dragging her upstairs stopped him. 

He had to follow, had to move. 

“Adrien?” He looked towards the road, he knew that voice. So soft, so musical. 

“Mom,” he whispered moving to join her. 

“Why are you out so late?” He asked. She was absent minded, seeing a past he couldn’t see. 

“My son Adrien, he ran off again it seems. He’s just nine, I’m worried can you help me?” Emilie asked with a sweet smile. Chat hesitated, he could hear Marinette’s pleas from inside, but his mother was lost and he had to get her home. Lowering his head he nodded. 

“Let’s get you home, your son may have gone back?” Chat told her, “if he doesn’t seem to be home I’ll look for him.” 

The walk home was filled with Emilie telling stories altered by bad memory. It broke his heart to hear things so messed up and confused. The doctors could do no more, medicine could do no more. His mother was going to die soon. 

“My son was an accident,” Emilie suddenly announced making Chat pause and look over. She laughed. 

“Oh yes, my husband, Gabriel, was meant to be a one night stand, but then I became pregnant and to save face our families had us married.” Emilie said. “It was custom back then, I never told him. Adrien is too young, too innocent.” Emilie told her walking partner. Chat felt cold at the admission. 

“Did you want him?” He managed to choke out. Emilie frowned, her eyes on her shoes. 

“At first no. I was young and scared. This child had ruined my fun years. But, after he was born, after I held him that first time. I loved him. Gabriel sadly, never did. I did my best to protect him. I kept Adrien with me, let Gabriel take his anger out on me.” She whispered. Chat knew he would lose her soon. He stopped walking, offering to carry her. He was surprised when she allowed his wish. 

“You remind me of him,” Emilie spoke in his ear. 

“Of who, your son?” Chat asked. 

“No, my husband.” She replied, kissing his cheek. Chat shivered as he tried to ignore his mother’s antics. She didn’t know who he was, Chat was a stranger, hell, this disease made her own son a stranger to her. 

“I was wild when I was younger, always trying new things.” She was still young Adrien reminded in his head. She wasn’t even near forty yet. She was just in her mid thirties. 

“You are almost home madam Agreste,” Chat said as his mother caressed his cheek. His heart hurt. Today was a day of hurt apparently. 

They arrived at the mansion, Adrien allowing his mother to give a swift kiss to his cheek before leaving her to head to his room. He would wait to see what she would do before going to see her himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette laid in her bed panting as tears fell down her face. Tikki rested beside her, pressing her small head to her chosen’s cheek. 

“It’s okay Marinette,” Tikki said trying to cheer up the young girl. Marinette frowned as she looked at her new kwami. Today had been so promising, why had she allowed herself to get caught? It hurt to move after her grandfather’s beating. She chose instead to think of her meeting with Chat Noir. he had been so angry at first, so protective of the jewels she now had. Was the enemy that bad?

“Would you like to go back out?” Tikki suggested, her voice small and careful. Marinette thought for a moment, she had felt great while above Paris. She looked towards her window before frowning. The magic made her feel great, but right now, she couldn’t get the energy to move. 

“I’m sorry Tikki,” she apologized. “I just want to sleep.” It was true, her eyes closed and soon, the bright sunlight was in her room waking her. Marinette groaned as she tried to turn from the light. 

“You have to get up and go to school.” Tikki’s calm voice reminded making Marinette groan. School was an escape from her grandfather’s abuse, but the loneliness was starting to get to her. 

“Can’t I use the miraculous to run away?” Marinette asked earning Tikki’s look of disapproval. 

“The miraculous are to be used for good, not skipping around.” Tikki chided. Marinette nodded sadly as she got up. 

“Sorry Tikki, you're right.” Marinette said as Tikki smiled. 

“Good job Marinette, you are making the right choice.” Her kwami beamed. 

School was filled with its usual chatter as she entered her classroom and found her seat at the back. Marinette prepared first another day of silence, surprised when the seat beside her was suddenly taken.

“Hey,” Adrien Agreste sat beside her, his smile soft. Marinette grew timid and careful. He was popular, he was the heir of Gabriel fashions. 

“I’m Adrien,” he introduced. Marinette hesitated before returning the greeting. 

“You don’t trust me?” He whispered looking somewhat sad. His eyes trailed to her exposed wrist making her quickly hide the skin. 

“I have my reasons,” she replied. Adrien bowed his head before passing her a note. Marinette eyed the folded paper before unfolding it under the table. 

‘You are abused,’ it was a simple sentence, one that made her sick. She looked over with a small glare. 

‘You know nothing,’ she wrote back, looking away. The last thing she wanted was a popular rich kid finding out about her home life. More fuel for the bullies she had at school. 

‘I’m sorry you were hurt,” he wrote, the note slid across the desk to rest at her hand. Marinette read over the words before crushing the paper in her fist. He knew nothing about her, and she wasn’t about to let him learn. 

Throughout class she tried to ignore him, hoping one of his many friends would distract him from her. It wasn’t until after lunch that things seemed to go from bad to worse. It was pouring rain, the long walk to her grandfathers would be horrid. She closed her eyes, bracing for the wet walk, when someone stood beside her, umbrella in hand. 

“You shouldn’t be so quick to judge my lady.” Adrien whispered. Marinette looked over at him. He was smiling softly, his green eyes bright as he stared straight ahead. 

“I’ll give you a ride to wherever you want, we can talk tonight at the tower if you want.” He continued. He was leaving it all up to her. Marinette was still surprised he knew who she was. Her eyes traveled to the ring on his finger. His miraculous. Subconsciously, she grabbed her wrist and looked down at the ground. 

“You know where I live.” She whispered walking away from the shelter of the umbrella, or at least trying too. Adrien was quick to match her steps as he led them to the waiting car. 

“I’ve only been by twice,” he smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrien smiled as Marinette set stiff beside him. She was hugging herself as he maintained as much distance as the back seat would allow. It pained him that such a girl would be hurt so much. But, they were destruction and creation. If Fu had chosen her, then it was his job to protect her, even if she didn’t want the help. His driver paused outside of her grandfather’s bakery, Marinette hurrying to leave the car. Her eyes were wide as she looked around before thanking them and rushing inside and out of his sight. As the gorilla grunted and drove on, a forbidding sense befell Adrien.

“Plagg?” he whispered to the kwami, knowing the being would know what he was on about without asking him. Plagg peaked out bored from Adrien’s shirt pocket. 

“What?” the kwami asked bored. 

“Is she alright?” Adrien asked as they rode farther from her home. Plagg shrugged before nestling inside of his chosen’s shirt again and out of sight. Adrien sighed as he sat back and closed his eyes. Of course, his kwami was useless as usual. When they arrived at his photoshoot, Adrien made his way to his photographer’s side. He was eager to finish and head out for the night. To see if his lady would meet him as he had suggested.

~~~///~~~

Marinette held her breath as her grandfather angrily kneaded at the bread before him. His angered silence made her shiver. He had seen her arrive in Adrien’s limo, and now, she was waiting for the punishment it would bring. Tikki fluttered in her purse, pressing against her side for comfort. 

“I thought I told you to come straight home?” Roland asked not looking at his granddaughter. 

“I did come straight home,” Marinette whispered. Roland sighed as he turned to finally face her. Marinette tried to calm her heart. When her grandfather became like this, it was dangerous. As he moved closer to her, she smelt the alcohol on his breath. 

“A rich boy, or was it a girl?” he hissed, his need for tradition and the old ways controlling his actions. A need that had driven away his family in the first place. She was wisely quiet as Roland slapped her across the face. 

“Should I just place a sign on you? May as well make us money if you plan on slutting your way through life.” he snapped. Marinette wanted to cry, she could feel the tears prickling at her eyes. She could run away, but Tikki had told her she couldn’t use the miraculous for that reason. Roland continued his accusations and abuse, before sending her off without dinner, again.

“What he said, what he did was awful Marinette,” Tikki said appearing from her bag. 

“I’m used to it,” the chosen whispered, taking her seat on her bed with her head bowed. Tikki rested on her chosen’s lap and looked up softly. Marinette touched her earring’s and closed her eyes. She didn’t deserve them, Tikkie deserved better than her. Trapped within these abusive walls. 

“Don’t do it, Princess,” the new voice made her jump as she looked over to see Chat Noir standing in the corner leaning against the wall. His eyes were a dangerous green, his face showing he had heard the fight downstairs. 

“I can’t be your ladybug, I can’t help you as you need me to,” Marinette whispered. Chat’s eyes narrowed before he made his way easily across the room in just a few steps. When he kneeled before her, he took her hands in his and smiled.

“You are my ladybug, you don’t deserve this,” he whispered before standing up and kissing her knuckles lightly.

“Give me a week or less, and I will handle things,” he promised making Marinette blush at his actions. She shook her head refusing to fall for him. She didn’t need him, she didn’t need a man. They only caused problems.

“Trusting people has only ever given me problems,” she replied pulling her hands away as he chuckled and left out the window.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien had pulled strings, begged, and given into his fathers many desires he usually avoided. But, he had managed his wish in the end as Marinette shyly entered the mansion, her few belongings surrounding her as he stood between his father and mother as Nathalie introduced her. 

“You will be assisting madam Agreste.” Nathalie finished as Emilie smiled sweetly at the young girl. Adrien beamed. His mother would be well cared for by his princess. He didn’t know much about Marinette personally, but the stuff he found snooping this past week had only made him agree fully with the miraculous choice. Adrien Agreste was glad he had saved her from the tower. 

Marinette walked closer to them, bowing in gratefulness for the opportunity. It was a partial freedom for her. She would be his mothers live in caretaker. Nurses would take care of Emilie while he and Marinette attended school, but afterwards, she would be here safely under his roof. 

Marinette glanced over at Adrien, a small shy smile on her face. She knew it was him who was responsible for this gift. 

“You look like my friends favorite baker!” Emilie beamed with a soft clap of her hands.   
“What was her name again?” Emilie continued in thought. 

“Sabine mother,” Adrien supplied enjoying Marinette’s blush. 

“Sabine, right. Oh whatever happened to her?” Emilie continued only to be interrupted by Gabriel’s pointed cough. 

“I believe you should retire to the garden or someplace less strenuous on you dear.” He smiled. A ruse. He wanted her dismissed from his eyesight. A reminder of what he had given up. Adrien watched as Marinette gently guided his mother up the stairs. He turned just in time to see Gabriel and Nathalie enter his office together. 

“I’m hungry,” Plagg moaned making Adrien laugh. 

“Alright, Camembert it is.” The chosen said heading to the kitchen. Gathering the smelly treat for his kwami, he headed back up the stairs. His bedroom windows overlooked the garden. He noticed Marinette and his mother under a tree surrounded by roses. He knew she was given orders to leave out any conversation that would spike his mother's illness. There was to be no stress. However, Adrien knew Marinette could do this. He trusted her. 

“You fell for her already?” Plagg asked with a raised brow. Adrien looked over at the kwami. He wouldn’t deny that he felt a pull when near her. Like a link had been formed the night they met. 

“We were both chosen to wield powers of yin and yang. Opposites that were made for each other.” Adrien smiled making the kwami roll his eyes. 

“Mushy kid,” Plagg groaned before downing his cheese and zipping off to hide. Adrien shrugged before returning to watch his mother and Marinette interact below his window. 

~~///~~

Marinette was awkward, but she remained calm and professional. Adrien had gotten her this job to save her from her grandfather, she would ruin this chance at freedom. 

“Sabine, isn’t that rose lovely?” Emilie asked. Marinette his another flinch at the name as she agreed. Hearing the woman call her by her mothers name hurt more than she had thought it would. Memories she had forced back were trying to come forth. But, no matter how many times she corrected the woman, she couldn’t remember and would still call her by that name. It was a useless try now. 

It was a blessing, perhaps, a reminder that her mother was still with her even now, after months of her being gone. After Marinette had fallen from the path of loving and innocent daughter. 

“Sabine?” Emilie sounded as if she had been trying to get her attention for a while now. 

“Sorry, I was thinking.” Marinette apologized with a bow. Emilie smiled with a small shake of her head. 

“It’s fine, the garden does that to a person. May I ask about what?” Marinette paused, did she tell the truth? Lie? She decided on half. 

“I was thinking of my daughter.” She replied finally. If Emilie wanted to call her Sabine, Marinette would gladly allow her mother to be alive through her and let Marinette slip into the unknown. 

“Oh, I have a young son. Maybe they can meet one day!” Emilie was beaming as she went on about a younger Adrien. Marinette laughed at the stories of the young heir causing mischief. Having only ever known or seen Adrien as Paris top teen model, hearing him through his mothers eyes made her catch him in a new light. It made him actually sound human.


	9. Chapter 9

Emilie was a full-time job. Marinette went to school and then went to work for the Agreste. Adrien, it turned out was rarely home, and when he was, she heard fighting between him and his father. 

“Such a shame, Gabriel used to be so nice,” Emilie commented as they passed the office. Marinette flinched hearing the harsh words behind closed doors. She had seen the marks on Emilie, old bruises and scars she knew had been from abuse. It made sense that Adrien had noticed her own abuse.

“Maybe he is drinking again?” Emilie continued as Nathalie nodded at them as they passed. Marinette could only nod, worried for Adrien. The garden was cold, a reminder of the coming fall. 

“Your jacket,” Marinette said helping the woman into her jacket. Emilie smiled, thanking her before taking a seat on the bench. 

“Sabine, have you seen Adrien lately?” The question caught her off guard before she smiled. She couldn’t tell her he was with Gabriel. 

“Would you like me to grab him for you?” Marinette asked gently. Emilie nodded, her eyes fixating on the roses. Marinette hesitated a moment before walking back towards the mansion. Nathalie was gone, the study quiet as she headed up the stairs. Maybe Adrien was back in his room? 

Reaching up, she gently knocked, waiting for an answer. Adrien opened his door a moment later, Marinette offered a smile through the crack. 

“Is everything alright?” He asked, his voice low and careful. Marinette nodded, something about his reluctant appearance had her worried. 

“Your mother wants to see you.” She announced waiting for him to reply. Adrien nodded before closing the door. Marinette stood there awkwardly. Emilie was still in the garden alone, she couldn’t wait, but if she went without Adrien...

“Let’s go,” Adrien was dressed in a light jacket, his hood up to cover his face. She nodded, choosing not to comment on the off wardrobe before leading him to the garden where madam Agreste still sat. 

“Mother,” Adrien greeted as he took a seat beside her. Emilie smiled as she took his hand. Marinette stayed off to the side as the two spoke. She couldn’t hear the conversation, but Emilie’s look of concern as she cupped Adrien’s face confirmed something had happened. 

The voices from earlier came to mind as Marinette looked up at the sky. Subconsciously her own hands moved to cover her self inflicted scars. He had saved her so many times, yet he was hurting just as badly. 

“She needs to lay down.” Adrien’s calm voice broke her thoughts as she glanced over at Emilie. She was hanging off Adrien like a lover, not a mother.

She had forgotten him again. 

“Of course. Come, Emilie, it’s time for some tea and a nap.” Marinette smiled gently leading the older woman from her son. 

~~////~~

Adrien watched them leave, his heart hurting for his mother, his body hurting from his father's anger. He now had two women to protect from his father’s anger. 

“Do you want to run kid?” Plagg asked poking from his jacket. Adrien sighed as he looked up towards the mansion. His prison he couldn’t leave. 

“Sure,” he replied turning to head out of the giant gates. Marinette would take care of his mother, and his father was in his office with Nathalie. They would be safe. He called his transformation once he was out of sight, smiling as he leaped onto the rooftops. He had made it only a few streets when an explosion drew his attention. Defeated, he grabbed his baton. So much for relaxing.


	10. Chapter 10

She was an absolute beauty, zipping about the Paris skyline. Her raven hair was down from their pigtailed prisons. It was a distraction, one the Akuma has exploited several times. Adrien was her shield, protecting her as she tried to figure out the lucky charm. 

Ticker was a time based akuma, reversing them every time they made an inch of improvement. It made for a frustrating fight. 

“My earrings are beeping, I can’t keep up much longer, plus I have to get back to my job.” Ladybug hissed as they hid behind a chimney. Chat closed his eyes, she was right, they had to end this now. Sooner better than later. 

“Follow my lead and use that charm when you get an opening.” He instructed, it was rare he took the lead, but she was still new, still inexperienced. By the time the fight ended, Chat was sure he had died. Marinette was hugging him, crying and screaming apologies. 

“Let’s go home,” he said grabbing her hand and leaping towards the Agreste mansion. Adrien led Marinette back inside, nodding to Nathalie before telling a lie about needing Marinette’s help with some store stuff. 

Marinette was shaking still as she entered Emilie’s bedroom. Adrien’s mother was looking out the window, her hands folded on her lap. 

“Are you alright?” Marinette asked stepping beside her. Emilie looked up in slight confusion. 

“Where am I? Where is my sister?” She asked. Marinette smiled softly before calmly explaining how she was married and had a son. 

“I’m tired, I think I will lay down now.” Emilie said moving to her bed. Marinette stayed at the foot of the bed watching just in case, before excusing herself. Madam Agreste has her moods where sometimes she just wanted to be alone. 

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, Mr. Agreste would like a word.” Nathalie said as she emerged at the stairs. Marinette nodded, following her fellow employee to Gabriel Agreste’s office. Inside, Gabriel sat behind his desk. Marinette shivered as Nathalie indicated the seat for her to sit. 

“How is Emilie doing?” Gabriel asked looking over at the young teen. Marinette took a breath to calm her nerves before explaining the deteriorating memory. Gabriel nodded, he seemed invested in the news, but Marinette noted the calm way he suggested a permanent stay at a hospital. It wasn’t what someone dealing with a loved one would sound like. 

“Sir, why can’t she stay here? She’s comfortable and can see you and Adrien when she remembers. She feels safe here.” Marinette said. Gabriel frowned as he sat back in his chair, fingers arched under his chin. 

“I don’t need Adrien distracted by her. She will die soon, and that will cause Adrien only grief.” He explained. Marinette wanted to interject, her anger spiking at his cold words. Of course her death would upset him, she was his mother. 

“So you decide to separate them?” It wouldn’t work, she knew this. 

“You were hired as her help. Your opinion child, does not count.” Gabriel replied before waving his hand. 

“I will give you a week before you can find new employment.” Gabriel finalized before Nathalie led her from the room. She had a week before she was on the streets, a week before Adrien lost his mother. She held her upper arms feeling Tikki flutter under her jacket. Anxiety was taking hold, she needed a bath. Her razor was calling her...


	11. Chapter 11

Adrien felt uneasy, he couldn’t pinpoint why. His feet carried him to his mother's room. Her lights off, the room dark. Marinette was most likely in her own room. 

His mother was in bed asleep. He moved closer, silent as he watched her sleep. If she woke, would she remember him, or panic as she usually did. 

“You shouldn’t be in here,” Marinette’s entrance was silent, her words equally silent. She was holding her arm, a long sleeved shirt hiding her body, her pants clinging to still damp legs. She looked small in the large door frame. 

“Fathers orders,” he whispered back, turning to face his friend. Marinette didn’t smile, only nodded. She looked beautiful with her hair down. He moved forward, his hand raising, only to fall when she stepped back from him.

“I won’t say anything, but spend time with her now. Your father plans to send her to a home at the end of the week.” Marinette whispered before turning to get to her own room. Adrien blinked at her words before rushing after her. 

“Marinette, wait!” He called entering her room. It was small, it was white, and it reminded him of a hospital room. 

“I’ll be gone by the end of the week as well.” She said, slowly moving to sit on the bed, the only furniture in the room. It seemed father hadn’t bothered setting her up long term. 

“You can’t leave, she can’t leave.” Everything seemed perfect, better. Why was this happening? Marinette shook her head, pulling her socked feet closer to her body as she sat on the bed. She seemed so small, so worried. My eyes were drawn to her long shirt again. 

“Did you hurt yourself?” His words were not upset, just a calm ask. He knew the struggle, the pain, the relief it brought. 

“I can handle it,” she replied in a whisper making Adrien nod. He had his own abuse to deal with thanks to Gabriel. 

“I won’t let him kick you out.” Adrien promised, taking a seat beside her. Marinette shook her head, her eyes looking ahead. 

“I won’t be the reason you're hurt.” She said. 

“Then don’t leave my lady.” He smiled. “It’s my job as your black cat to protect you.”

Marinette closed her eyes, her tears and stress relieving as she cried into her knees. Adrien hugged her, swaying them softly. He couldn’t stop his father from getting rid of his mother, but Marinette would be by his side no matter what.

A week went by slowly, painfully. Adrien limped from his father's office just as his mother was taken out the door. He didn’t say goodbye. Not today anyway, he had been denied the chance. His eyes found Marinette’s. Scared blue, unsure of her next move. Adrien smiled, limping to her side. 

“My new secretary, you literally cost me an arm and leg.” He teased, the blood and limp didn’t make her smile at his joke. Money kept people quiet, fear kept Marinette in her place. 

Akuma attacks increased, Chat’s injuries increased. Ladybug got better at healing, both in and out of the mask. 

“Will you lay still,” Marinette hissed as Adrien once again twitched away from the needle she was using to stitch him together. 

“Numb it first woman!” He hissed back, a growl low as Plagg laughed at the side. Tikki was on his shoulder offering kind words he ignored. 

“I used a whole bottle, just bite down on the leather.” She ordered trying to continue her task. Adrien jumped and groaned as she finished stitching him up. What the Akuma did to him, she could fix in minutes. What his father did, took time and patience. Adrien had niether of those. 

“Have you thought of what you want to do this summer?” Adrien asked in favor of ignoring the pain. Summer, a whole year had passed them already. She shook her head. What freedom could she wish to have when he himself had none to offer her. 

“I was thinking Milan, father has me go to model the spring fashion, you would love it.” He said. Marinette opened her mouth to speak, when the door opened and Nathalie entered. 

“Your father would like a word.” She always ignored Marinette, the house ignored her. Adrien nodded, standing up before following after his father's secretary. 

“Chloé?” The surprise at seeing his friend in his father's office was only masked after noting his father's look. 

“You and Miss Bourgeois have been friends for years. I and her father figured it was time you took the relationship farther.” Gabriel said taking his seat behind his desk. Adrien masked his emotion as Chloe hugged him. He didn’t love Chloe, in fact, his emotion for her went to friendship and stopped. It was Marinette who held his heart though he didn’t tell her. Now though, he couldn’t. 

“I am so happy Adrikins, we are so made for each other.” Chloé said, her rambles going to deaf ears. If Chloe had her way, Mari would be gone. He hated it, but it was time he became his father. Marinette was worth his humanity. She held his heart, and the flutter of agreement in his pocket proved Plagg felt the same for his Ladybug.


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette heard the yelling, the arguing. Her hands shielded her ears as Gabriel’s voice thundered throughout the home. A beat of silence, Adrien screamed, and then nothing. Marinette couldn’t stop the tears. She wanted out, she couldn’t do this. She wasn’t meant to be happy.

The doors slammed open. Adrien was covered in blood and new bruises. He grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the exit only for it to be blocked by his bodyguard. 

“You walk out that door, and you will have nothing.” Gabriel warned, his voice cold as Chloe stood beside him, tears in her eyes as she covered her mouth. Adrien pulled Marinette closer before continuing out the door, the gorilla moving to the side easily. 

She said nothing as they entered the subway to get out of the rain. Homeless. They were homeless. Hero’s of Paris with nowhere to go, a place to call home. 

“Adrien,” she whispered. He smiled, holding her hand tighter. He had no plan, he knew nothing, but he was determined to keep her safe. 

“Come on Mari,” he led her up more stairs, emerging near the school. 

“Let’s transform and find a place.” He told her, locating an alley before calling their transformations. Ladybug was quiet as Chat led the way, searching for a warm dry place to hide. They had nothing, no food, no money. Maybe he had been too impulsive, but, he was tired of abuse, tired of being scared every day. 

“There,” he pointed towards and abandoned apartment complex. They entered, neither happy, but it was dry. 

Wish it was furnished.” Ladybug said shivering at the cold and from being damp. 

“I’ll start a fire,” Adrien said as Plagg flew to sit on Marinette’s head. She let her own transformation fall so Tikki could join him. 

“Is that smart?” She asked. Adrien shrugged before looking around for something to warm them. 

~~///~~

Cold, hungry. Sleep evaded him. Worse, Marinette was sick. He needed a job, he needed something to help them. No one knew their situation, a secret. Just as Gabriel wanted. Even being rebellious, he somehow gave his father what he wanted. 

Marinette coughed again, a deep one that rattled her chest making her wheeze for breath. He held her tighter against his chest. He knew enough, school wasn’t as important as Mari’s life. He could always go online later. 

“I’ll find a job, I’ll make life better for you princess.” Plagg sat in his chosens shirt with worry as Adrien left the abandoned building and headed to town. The sun seemed to mock him. He had made sure he was clean shaven and washed before entering for a job, but each was the same. Too young, too inexperienced.

He sat on the seine, running fingers through his hair in frustration. Why couldn’t saving the city be a paying job?

Because crime didn’t pay and he was too young to be a cop. Ladybug and Chat Noir didn’t work for the cops. They had tried. 

“You have a cute body,” a voice said making Adrien look up. His eyes narrowed at the man before him. Tall, black hair, a cigarette between his lips. 

“Not interested,” Adrien said standing up. He hadn’t realized he was so far on the outskirts. Weirdos were coming out. 

“I can pay,” the man offered. Adrien wasn’t listening, moving to escape through the metro. 

“Two thousand,” the man called, Adrien paused. That would help his Mari. His mind and body fought. He needed the money, he wouldn’t sink so low as to sell his own body. 

“Well?” The man asked waiting. Adrien looked back, the money was in his hand, flaunting without care. His foot moved towards the man. His Marinette was worth it...


	13. Chapter 13

Adrien limped back into the abandoned room, dropping the bags of food and medicine onto the floor. 

“Adrien?” Marinette asked, her voice hoarse. 

“I got us food and you medicine,” he replied softly, not meeting her eyes. Tikki flew over, floating before him before small paws covered her mouth. 

“Plagg!” She hissed, turning her attention to the Kwami of destruction. Plagg said nothing as Tikki shook her head. 

“Never in all my years.” She mumbled before resting a paw on Adrien’s nose. 

“You both need parents, adults. You are just children still.” The kwami sighed. 

“Plagg and I know a man that can help. An adult who also had to grow up too soon.” Plagg complained, his loud wail making Marinette jump. 

“Adrien, this won’t happen again. You have connections, your father had some. Use them. Adulthood means hard decisions, nothing is easy I’m afraid. And Marinette, you can’t be timid forever. People can’t always be there for you.” Tikki spoke years of experience, Adrien held his knees as tears fell. He was hurt, he had made a dumb move that at the time seemed worth it. He was hungry, Marinette was hungry.

“Eat, we will leave soon after.” Tikki commanded gently, her large blue eyes warm and motherly before glaring at Plagg, screaming in a language Adrien had never heard before. He most likely would never learn it either. 

“Who could they know that’s still alive?” Marinette wondered as she nibbles at the cooked chicken. Adrien shrugged his own reply, too busy inhaling his own food to really care at the moment. Marinette went into a rough coughing fit moments later, Adrien abandoning his food in favor of holding her. Once they had managed to eat and clean up. Adrien gave Marinette her medicine as Tikki floated to rest on her chosen’s head. 

“Are you ready?” She asked watching them. Adrien took Marinette by the hand and nodded, he needed her warm and well. Plagg pouted as he his in Adrien’s jacket, Tikki beside him giving directions. They moved through the Paris streets with jumpy aprehensión. Marinette feared and Akuma at any second, Adrien feared anybody recognizing him and wanting to touch.

“Left,” Tikki said making them turn. The streets were getting more narrowed, trash covered more area. They were far from the rich tourist side of town. Marinette clung to his arm, her eyes focused on the ground. He wanted them both off the streets. 

“In here,” Tikki finally announced. The apartment building was old and chaffing at the top was a Chinese massage parlor. 

“Ok?” Adrien whispered confused as he led them inside. Tikki laughed as they used the elevator to reach the floor the ladybug kwami mentioned. They stood outside the massage parlor when the doors opened again. 

“You were wrong,” Adrien said patting Marinette as she coughed. 

“Nope, knock.” Tikki instructed. After a hesitation Adrien did as told, waiting as an elderly man opened the door. His Hawaiian shirt and long shorts stood out. 

“Uh?” He opened his mouth but no words formed. The old man smiled, eyeing both teens before nodding and moving to the side. 

“I have a customer, but please feel free to wait here in the lobby.” The man instructed. 

“Wait no, we came because-“ he was cut off by a raised hand of silence. 

“As I said just wait,” the words were final as Marinette took a seat on the couch, patting the spot beside her. Adrien sat just as Plagg zipped from his pocket and raced away. With a surprised yelp, Adrien stood only to be stopped by Marinette’s hand. 

“You will draw attention, and the Kwami are not stupid. He won’t get caught.” She whispered. 

“He’s safe, this place is safe.” Tikki replied moving to rest with her chosen. 

“Master has ways of protecting us.” She yawned. 

“Master?” Adrien asked as the door opened and a tall man passed. The shorter man from before smiled as he appeared in the doorway. 

“Enter young chosen.”


	14. Chapter 14

Adrien sipped his tea, still confused as the man explained who he was. Marinette had fallen asleep after her drink, her head on Adrien’s lap. The kwami trusted him, he knew about their lives. 

“I don’t trust you,” Adrien admitted pushing his drink away. Fu chuckled as he stroked Plagg’s ears. 

“The black cat is hard to gain trust. I would expect no less.” Fu agreed, allowing Plagg to lazily float to Adrien’s side. 

“Nonetheless, you both need structure, a job. Marinette can be my secretary, you my errand boy. Unless you desire something else to pay for things?” Fu watched, eyes narrowed. 

“You both need this, and being Ladybug and Chat Noir will be easier without secrets between the three of you.” Tikki replied calmly. Adrien didn’t care, with everything that had been happening, he was exhausted and fed up.

“You do have the power of destruction,” Plagg purred, his voice tempting to an idea Adrien tried to ignore. 

“You could stop everything.” It was a tempting offer, his fingers twitched with the focus he had to ignore the kwami. Tikki suddenly rested on his head. 

“Enough Plagg,” she chided before nuzzling against the blonde. 

“You protect her, she is safe. That is all you have to do.” She told him. Adrien nodded, eyes on the hand that usually held his destructive power. If Mari was hurt again, the world would turn to ash. 

Marinette liked Fu. She enjoyed the mundane life of a secretary. Adrien hated his job. He had more freedom, that was a plus, but he was confined to his work. Work, train, fight akuma. It was a never ending cycle that he wanted to break. 

“Kitty?” Her voice was calm, but he heard the curiosity in it. Marinette walked to his side, her blue eyes searching him. 

“What are you thinking?” She asked laying her head on his shoulder. Adrien smiled as he took her hand. It was something he had been thinking about for a while. His father knew he was at school, he didn’t hide himself. 

“I’m thinking of quitting, going full chat. Turning the bad guy.” He told her quietly. Marinette looked over with wide eyes. 

“The bad guy? But?” She whimpered, holding his arm tighter. 

“To catch a bad guy you must think like one. Besides, being the good guy is getting boring. Too many rules.” Rules, he hated rules. He lived and obeyed them his whole life. He hated it. 

Marinette pulled away, her body shaking as she tried to contain her emotions. He waited, watching as she finally decided on the emotion she wanted. 

“I’ll go with you.” She whispered looking up as he shook his head. 

“No, you are the figurehead of good. Plus, you have to defeat the bad guy. I just draw him out and have some fun. You even get to chase me.” He purred with a teasing flirting smile. She didn’t return the smile, her hands on her hips as she stood. 

“This is stupid, did Plagg tell you to do this? Why listen to him?” Marinette hissed. Adrien let her rant. He let her get all her anger out before grabbing his coat. 

“It’s called being young and stupid Mari. Let me have fun.” With that, he was transformed and out the door. 

Marinette let the tears fall as she leaned against the wall. She couldn’t fight Adrien. She would never fight him. 

“Don’t worry, Plagg is stupid, but he won’t let Adrien die.” Tikki comforted. 

“It’s not Plagg’s stupidity I’m worried about.” Marinette admitted.


	15. Chapter 15

Marinette hated silence. with Adrien gone, she felt like something was missing. She had grown used to his presence. The black cat user was always calm and level headed around her. For him to make such a stupid choice, it surprised her. 

“Marinette, you shouldn’t worry, the black cat has always been like this.” Fu smiled coming to stand beside her. Marinette hummed, the master didn’t understand. Adrien was her safety, she was going to be forced to be without him. 

The master chuckled before walking away, Marinette was on her own. She felt small and claustrophobic. 

“He won’t leave you.” Tikki promised before hiding as the door opened. 

“Delivery for Fu,” a tall boy called as he entered carrying three large boxes. Marinette races forward to help him, her breath catching when she saw his face. This was Juleka’s brother. 

“L-Luka,” she squeaked. He smiled, chuckling softly. 

“M-M-Marinette,” he returned, his voice low and soothing. 

“Ah, the lotions have arrived,” Fu beamed as he entered the lobby. 

“Take them to the storage room.” He instructed as Marinette and Luka both did as told. 

“So, you work here now?” Luka asked. Marinette nodded, Luka and her had only ever spoken when she did costume designs for Kitty Section, that was before her parents. 

“It’s been rough,” she admitted sadly. Luka hummed before putting the last box away. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry how you have been treated at school. Jules told me a lot of the latest gossip. It’s not been in your favor.” He whispered. Marinette shuddered to think what Chloe or Lila had spread. 

“You know where I am if you need a shoulder.” He told her before heading out. Marinette watched him leave, she felt like crying, her anxiety climbing as she shook her head and left to continue working. She couldn’t get distracted, if Adrien wanted to play the bad guy, then he could. She was going to end all of this pain. 

~~///~~

Chat Noir smiled as he stood above Paris. This was freedom. No rules, no orders. His tail flicked as his ears twitched. He could do whatever he wanted, test the limits of what he could be caught doing and what he couldn’t. Plagg’s influence of destruction tickling his mind, commanding, leading him to freedom he craved. 

“I won’t lose myself,” he whispered. He had a promise to keep with Mari. Plagg shivered, pressing his wants harder as Adrien shook away the temptation. He was not evil. 

~~///~~

“So pathetic, do they honestly believe they can beat us?” A voice laughed, light and unconcerned. 

“You are getting cocky, we have our orders.” A male voice reminded as heavy footsteps moved towards them. Both looked over as Gabriel Agreste came to a stop before them. 

“A pleasure as always sir,” white butterflies fluttered around the room offering an ambiance of light for them. 

“Lila, Felix, you have done good work of toying with the boy and his new Ladybug, but it’s time to end this.” He ordered. Felix smiled as he stood, the peacock brooch glistening at his neck. 

“I disagree uncle, I haven’t had the pleasure of playing with the girl yet. But I can promise you,  
I will give you her earrings.” Felix bowed. 

“And I get your son as promised correct?” Lila demanded, her eyes hard. Gabriel nodded, walking to the window. 

“I could care less what you do with them, just bring me the miraculous.” Gabriel instructed. Both teens smiled before calling their transformations. They would break the ladybug and black cat.


	16. Chapter 16

Chat smirked as he held the bag of stolen clothes in his hand. The Gabriel building he stood upon was dark and looking as it always did. No proof of his being present. 

“Bad kitty,” Ladybug chastised as she landed behind him, yo-yo spinning at her side. Chat leaned casually on his staff as he watched her. 

“My lady,” he greeted. Ladybug stepped closer, her eyes locked on him. 

“Stealing from dear old dad.” She asked. Chat shrugged. 

“He won’t miss it. I’m just a modern-day Robin Hood.” Chat purred. The yo-yo whipped out, rope wrapping around his upper body and making him drop the bag. 

“Bad Chaton, but at least you are not killing people.” Ladybug said pulling the weapon closer as her partner moved closer. 

“Let me go, my Lady,” Chat warned. 

“Or what?” She asked as he was pressed against the wall. His claws cut through the rope as the wall crumbled under his cataclysm. 

“Or I will have to use my claws.” He teased, kissing the tip of her nose before rushing away. Ladybug watched, she didn’t want to follow, she didn’t have any real reason, no one had asked for her help yet. She leaped down to an alleyway releasing her transformation. 

“I can’t believe that Plagg is letting him do this.” Tikki huffed. Marinette said nothing, it wasn’t like he committed murder. Her car simply stole from his father's company. It made sense in a way. Tikki was about to continue her rant, when she flew to hide in her chosens hoodie jacket. Confused, Marinette turned to see Adrien walking towards her. 

No, he couldn’t be Adrien, Tikki wouldn’t have hidden. 

“Hello?” She greeted, already planning a means of escape just in case. Was this an akuma, or an attempt by a fan?

“Hello Marinette, my name is Felix, and I understand you may know of my cousins whereabouts.” Felix greeted, stooping to stand across from her. Marinette blinked before eyeing him closer. The resemblance was so scary. They could be mistaken for twins by strangers. 

“Sorry, he ended up ditching me a few days ago.” Not a complete lie. Felix hummed, his expression thoughtful. Marinette looked around as Felix smiled at her. 

“Perhaps the two of us should go someplace and talk?” Felix suggested. Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but a black limo stopped at the mouth of the alley. It's driver appearing to open the back door for them. 

“Ladies first,” Felix smiled. Marinette slid into the back, cautious of everything as Felix sat beside her. Once the door shut, so too did his smile. 

“I won’t lie, I know it was because of you that my dear cousin has run off.” Felix said calmly. 

“I also will not lie that I’m smarter than most. I’ve studied the Grimoire of the miraculous.” He said earning her widened eyes.

“Yes, I know who you are, who my cousin is, and I know how to read the book.” Felix continued. Marinette was frozen, her hands shaking from the news. 

“Tell the guardian to give up the miraculous, and all of this will be over.” Marinette blinked and looked down at her satchel where Tikki hid. This was bad. 

On the roofs, Chat watched with narrowed eyes. His cousin was here, it could only mean problems. He followed the car, leaping across rooftops with speed as it stopped near a cafe. Public, hard to make a scene.


	17. Chapter 17

Marinette took the offered seat as Felix held her chair. Once he sat down and they ordered, the conversation began. They were alone, a private area. Her nerves were shot. 

“If you don’t comply, I promise to make your life more decrepit that it already is.” Felix warned, his voice calm despite the threat. She said nothing, how much worse could her life get? 

“The miraculous are dangerous, even Chat and I don’t want to use them too much.” She admitted. Felix chuckled as he leaned back. 

“I have the miracle box, all the power. Just give me yours and his and all this will be over.” Felix said. Marinette reached for her earrings protectively. 

“I can’t,” she whispered feeling Tikki squirm in her shirt. Felix hummed before leaning forward, a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

“You will,” he mused as Luka walked over with their food. It was silence again, awkward and tense. Did she dare ask what he meant? What power could he have? What danger has she just placed Paris in? Felix finished his meal as if nothing was wrong, once he finished, he stood up. 

“You have never fought the peacock, I can assure you, you will not win. I'm the king of deception.” Felix boasted. He was right, they had never fought. He was one of their enemies and for him to make a move now. To be so close to them, it was bad. She followed him back outside. She was a hero, she had to fight, but she couldn't be alone, she needed her black cat. But even then, could they beat him?

~~///~~

Chat Noir leaned against his staff as the holder of the moth miraculous stood before him. His enemy, and apparently insane. 

“Just hand over the ring and she doesn’t get hurt.” She said leaning forward, hand trailing down his chest. 

“Come on kitty,” her words held a threat he didn’t want to challenge. 

“End it all,” she continued as the Akuma flew towards his bell without him noticing. Too distracted by the sight of Marinette once more entering a limo with Felix. 

“Adrien Agreste, you will obey everything I say, in return, you will have no problems or troubles.” Lila crooner, smiling as Chat fell into her arms like a cat. 

“Yes Butterfly,” Adrien whispered suddenly very exhausted as Lila pulled off his ring and placed it in her pocket.


	18. Chapter 18

“What do you plan to do?” Tikki asked as she floated over Marinette. The raven haired girl sighed, brushing her hair trying to distract herself. 

“Felix has the miracle box, he can’t get the ladybug and cat miraculous.” Tikki chirped, both looking over when the door opened. Fu entered, tired and weary. 

“I am afraid he already has one.” He replied turning on the news where Adrien was beside Lila and his cousin. Marinette was stunned as she watched Lila kiss Adrien and hold his hand. Her eyes found the oddity. Adrien’s ring was gone. 

“That isn’t the real one?” Tikki asked, earning a nod from Fu. 

“The enemy is winning, we need to retaliate.” Fu stated. Marinette sighed. She couldn’t do it, she couldn’t fight Adrien. How bad could it be? What would happen if the enemy really won? Her hand moved to her earrings. She was so tired of fighting alone. 

~~~~~~~~

Adrien laid in bed. The cold of the metal cuff on his ankle reminding him he was trapped. Caged inside a room without any chance of escape. His ring was gone, he had lost. Leaving Marinette had been his worst mistake. 

Lila had left him free thought, but ultimately her word was law he must obey. His eyes wandered to the window. He couldn't escape physically, but he could run mentally. The door opened, his copy entered the room. The version of him the public was allowed to see. 

“I’m curious, do you think she will come?” Felix asked as he entered behind Adrien’s clone. 

“Of course she will, we have her little kitty.” Lila laughed, sitting on the bed and scratching real Adrien behind his ear. He felt sick, he wasn’t allowed to speak unless spoken to by her. 

“Then she better hurry. I’m getting impatient.” Felix growled. Adrien glared at his cousin. How dare they try to hurt her with him right there? Lila giggled before leaning back against the headboard. 

“Patience, all is going to plan. We will have her miraculous, and Gabriel can have his wish and we can rule the world. Everyone will praise our names.” She cackled. Adrien closed his eyes, he wanted to leave, regretted succumbing to her black moth. It was another hour before he was free, Felix gone as Lila smiled at him. 

“Adrien Agreste, you will kill Mariniette Dupain-Cheng and Ladybug.” Lila ordered as Adrien felt the power of her command. His body moved against his will, heading down the hall towards the soft voice of Marinette.They saw each other at the same time, her smile fading as I grabbed the sword Felix held out for me. I couldn’t control my body, my actions. 

“Adrien?” She called, her timid call of his name followed a sharp intake of breath as Adrien pointed the tip of his sword at her. 

“He’s been ordered to kill you, so, goodbye.” Lila beamed as she stood beside Felix, her head rested on his shoulder. Adrien wanted to scream and turn his blade on the two behind him. Marinette’s hand reached out for him, her eyes shimmering with tears as she watched her lover walk forward. Was this were she died? A bright flash took hold as Tikki transformed her. Marinette and Adrien knew it didn’t matter. His blade would pierce her skin no matter what. 

“I won’t fight you.” she announced, not even moving for her yo yo. Adrien hated that choice. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t warn her he didn’t have control of his actions. But, she knew that, didn’t she, it was why she was here. 

“I love you,” her words were slow, calculated as the tip of his blade pressed against her throat. A drop of ruby red blood bubbled to the surface. Adrien wanted to close his eyes, he didn’t want to see what he was about to do. He felt himself press the blade forward, heard her gurgled struggle for breath. Her eyes became distant, fogged and dull. His tears were unforgiving, clouding his own sight as he watched her fall as his blade was pulled from her throat. 

Lila’s cheers of glee filled the air as Felix moved to check her pulse. Announcing her death, Lila ordered Adrien to grab the earrings before handing him the silver ring. 

“Give them to your father,” she ordered, the butterfly leaving Adrien as Felix took his weapon. He pocketed the miraculous, moving to grab Marinette, he wouldn’t leave her with the enemy. He had a new job, and this one he would succeed in...


	19. Chapter 19

Adrien knew he wasn’t being followed, he knew there was no butterfly. He had the magic miraculous, the power to grant any wish he wanted. He placed his ring on his finger, the ladybug earrings in his own ears. His new mission was an important one. The kwami appeared before him, both looking surprised before that turned into pained sympathy. 

“What do I do,” he asked, his voice low as he turned to an empty alleyway. Plagg and Tikki exchanged looks before reigning themselves to their new fate. 

“You need to unify our miraculous,” Plagg explained as Tikki floated beside him. 

“Just say Tikki, Plagg, unify, when you transform.” Tikki finished, “Then lucky charm, make your wish and miraculous ladybug.” 

Adrien took a breath to relax the nervous bugs in his stomach. This would be against Marinette’s wishes, but he couldn’t live without her, he couldn’t continue knowing she wasn’t by his side. 

“Plagg, Tikki, unify,” the magic engulfed him, feeling like both a heavy weighted coat followed by light fitted clouds. The costume was black with red red trim and red dots. His cat ears and tail were highlighted in red .He abandoned the safety of the alleyway before locating an isolated rooftop and calling his lucky charm. He knew his wish, knew what he wanted, craved it, could picture it so perfectly. 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” he put everything he had into the cry, his eyes closed as the feeling of ladybugs covered him. He opened his eyes, expecting something, anything. Maybe even her to be standing before him. 

Nothing.

The magic left him. Defeated, he sank to his knees, the kwami dormant in their jewels. He had wasted the wish, now he was alone. Marinette was gone for good. Adrien began his walk home, abandoning the rooftop and keeping his head bowed. His mother was gone, his love gone. Standing before his childhood home, he knew he would enter to abuse he couldn’t escape. A life he had wanted to escape for so long calling him back. 

“Adrien,” his father’s voice echoed throughout the nearly empty foyer. Adrien paused, looking over to his father’s study. Beside him stood his mother, smiling and elegant as she always was before her stroke. Adrien was dumbfounded, unable to move at the sight of his mother. 

“Adrien?” she asked, watching him concerned. 

“Sorry mom,” he smiled, trying to regain his senses as he moved forward to hug her. Gabriel coughed, gaining his attention. 

“Your chinese teacher is upstairs waiting for you.” his father said before turning back to his office. Emilie kissed his cheek before joining his father. Confused, Adrien went up to his room, opening his door before closing it. When he turned, his breath caught, his steps pausing. Before him stood Marinette, her raven hair in a tight bun on the top of her head, the red dress form fitting on her figure. 

“Hello Adrien,” she greeted, blue eyes captivating him as they had before. 

“Mari,” he whispered, stepping forward, only to pause when she stepped back in a look of uncomfortable uncertainty. 

“Sorry,” he apologized, looking down at the floor. Of course she wouldn’t remember him or their time together. He looked back up as she began placing things on his table.

“We will begin with the different dialects of China.” Marinette announced as Adrien took his seat. If she didn’t remember him, that was fine, he would take this second chance to woo her again. Because, Marinette was worth it. She was and always would be worth everything to him.


End file.
